best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Show You the Way to Go" by The Jacksons
"Show You the Way to Go" is a song written by Gamble and Huff and released as a single in 1977 by American group The Jacksons on their CBS debut album, The Jacksons. It was the only number-one song for the group in the United Kingdom. It was later covered by Australian singer Dannii Minogue. A song influenced by the Philly soul music genre, it hit No. 6 on the US Billboard ''R&B chart. The Jacksons Version "Show You the Way to Go" became a 1977 hit for The Jacksons, (formerly known as "The Jackson 5") after their departure from Motown nearly two years prior. The move made it easy for the brothers to write and produce their own material. They spent a couple of years under the production and direction of Gamble and Huff and was signed to Philadelphia International Records. This was one of the songs that the producers wrote for the brothers. This song was released after "Enjoy Yourself," released a year earlier. Michael Jackson sang lead and background vocals. Marlon Jackson, and the rest of the brothers (without Jermaine Jackson) had backup parts. The song reached No. 6 on the US ''Billboard R&B chart, No. 28 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart. After recording the album Goin' Places in 1977, The Jacksons left Philadelphia International for Epic. The single's B-side was "Blues Away", which was the first song Michael Jackson wrote entirely himself. Lyrics Let me show you Let me show you the way to go I don't know everything But there's something I do know (I know, I know) I've read and heard a lot And now I'm ready to show That we can come together And think like one Come together now Live together underneath the sun Please, please let me show you Let me show, let me show you the way to go Follow me, my friend Let me show you, come on Let me show you the way to go Just put your trust in me I'll try not to let you down (Let you down, let you down) The job is hard to do But only we can work this out 'Cause we can help each other to overcome We can do it We can do it now Rejoice everybody And get the job done Please, please, please Just let me show you Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Follow me my friend, hey, hey Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Please follow me, now That we can help each other to overcome We can do it We can do it, now Live together underneath the sun Please, please, please Just let me show you Let me show you Let me show you the way to go I swear I'll never let you down (Let me show you) Come on (Let me show you the way to go) We can do it, we can do it We can do it, now (Let me show you) (Let me show you the way to go) Let me, let me, let me Just let me, let me show you, now (Let me show you) Come on (Let me show you the way to go) (Follow me, follow me) I swear I'll never let you down Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Let me show you I'll never let you down I'll never let you down I'll never let you down Put your hand in mind We can do it We can do it We can work it out Work it out, work it, work it Work it out Let me show you Let me show you Let me show you, yeah Let me, let me, let me Let me, let me, let me show you Let me show you Let me show you Let me show you Let me show you Let me show you Let me show you the way to go Why It Rocks # The song is very catchy. # It features vocals by the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. Personnel * Michael Jackson - lead and background vocals * Tito Jackson - guitar, background vocals * Marlon Jackson - background vocals * Jackie Jackson - background vocals * Randy Jackson - percussion, background vocals * MSFB - instruments Chart Performance Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Dannii Minogue Version Dannii Minogue's version was produced by Bruce Forest and Andy Whitmore and was the first song released from her second album, Get into You. It appeared on the NME charity album Ruby Trax, and subsequently released as a single, reaching No. 30 on the UK Singles Chart in August of 1992. Formats and Track Listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of Minogue's version of "Show You the Way to Go". UK CD Single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") # "Show You the Way to Go" (Extended version) # "Success" (Maurice's dub) Australian Cassingle (C16040) # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") Australian CD Single (C16040) # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") # "Show You the Way to Go" (Extended version) UK Cassette Single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Show You the Way to Go" (Dub) Ruby Trax (Disc One, Track 9) # "Show You the Way to Go" (This is a different version to the album or CD version) Videos Jacksons - Show You The Way To Go • TopPop|The Jacksons perform the song on the Dutch television programme TopPop on 23 July 1977. External Links Category:1970s Category:Soul Category:Michael Jackson Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1